


Please Forgive Me

by BlackRose16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose16/pseuds/BlackRose16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you had to watch your lover die? WARNING SLIGHT SLASH. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.  Another short old story of mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Forgive Me

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The question is not how far you would go to protect the one you love, it is a question of what you wouldn’t do. Would you die for them? A lot of people say that they would die for the person they love. However, what if your lover that was the one that had to kill you? Could you stop them and yourself? Would you even fight them? Would you still be willing to die for them?

Everyone always considers the “victim” but what about their lover? Has anyone ever wondered what could possibly make a person kill the one that they would have given their life for? Some reason than they must have gone crazy or snapped. Sure everyone wonders why they did it but do they ever really try to understand? No, I think not.

I didn’t really have a choice. I made an unbreakable promise before I realised what exactly it was that I was promising. Many people would say that I did have a choice but my other option was inconceivable. He begged me. Those glittering, emerald orbs stared straight at me until I conceded. I was the only one he trusted to actually do it. He knew I could never deny him. I was strong enough, he told me, strong enough to see and understand why I had to end his life. It was for the best. I could see that. There wasn’t any other choice for us to consider. I always knew what he was thinking without him having to explain it to me. I had slowly nodded my head to his request.

Inside I was screaming. The world must have heard how loud I was screaming but no sound ever came out. No one saw me break piece by piece before finally shattering into an infinite number of tiny pieces. He heard me though. Whenever, he looked at me, I saw understanding, guilt and regret dancing so brightly in his eyes.

The final battle had come far to soon for me. Covered in blood and utterly exhausted, I still ran through the battle field searching for my lover. There in a small clearing I saw him and the sight that greeted my eyes stopped my heart. 

He was being attacked. A black smoggy cloud engulfed him until I could hardly see him. I didn’t stop moving until I had him wrapped in my arms.

“You have to do it. I have to die now so that the horcrux will die with me. Do it now, please,” he spoke barely above a whisper. 

In the distance, I could just make out people running towards us. People shouting their names. I kissed him one last time and let him go. Standing up, took a deep breath with my eyes closed. Straightening my shoulders I looked him straight in the eye and saw only love and forgiveness reflected back at me along with guilt and regret.

Tears streamed down both our faces without a sound. I lifted my hand and pointed my wand at him.

With eyes filled with love, my lover said his last words to me. “I love you”

People ran into the clearing just in time to see me peak the most unforgivable two words.

“NO!!!” I recognised that voice.

Without pausing or even turning to look at those that were now surrounding my fallen lover and I with their wands drawn, I turned my wand upon myself. With two words, my body crumpled as I joined my lover, my best friend, my husband. Finally we could now be together for all eternity without any fear.

Standing over the two tangled lifeless bodies, their friends looked on the scene before them with expressions of shock. Slowly a girl with curly brown hair stepped forward towards her best friend’s body. Sticking slight out from inside his robes was a letter. 

Picking it up she carefully opened it, read it and then swallows painfully while rereading it. Passing it to her red haired boyfriend, she let her tears run down her face. The letter explained everything. The strange glances, tension filled silences, long disappearances, the sudden appearance of rings and eyes that looked as if they held so many secrets.

“We have to make this right.”

A few days later after some of the shock has wore off, the same group gathered again in a beautiful garden, arms laden with flowers. Before them stood a large tombstone with an angel on either side.

_Here Lies Harry Malfoy Potter and Draco Malfoy Potter_  
 _Ours for a little while, each other’s for Eternity ___  
 _May you finally be allowed to love and laugh freely ___


End file.
